Vor
Vora - singular female Vor - singular male, plural Concept of gender - when Vor broke, his body collapsed into imperfect pieces. The larger rough shell pieces became vor - the dominant and arogant gods. The concave ones were slimmer and more finnesly shaped yet weaker and more fragile - they became the bodies of vora. Na początku istniał tylko doskonały mechanizm, który był wszystkim. Kuł on idealną sferę, która nie mogła ulec zmianie, bo była każdą możliwością naraz. W głowie bóstwa narodził się kuszący szept, by zbić zwierciadło rzeczywistości i dokonać pierwszego wyboru. Szept zapoczątkował wolę, która niczym piasek wleciała w tryby idealnego mechanizmu, powodując jego rozstrojenie. Lustro rozbiło się na nieskończoną ilość możliwości. Gdy bóstwo znów uderzyło w sferę, obrało jedną z nieskończonej ilości ścieżek i tak powstało królestwo wewnętrzne. Sfera była nieidealna, ponieważ bóstwo które ją kuło przez wieczność nigdy nie widziało zmian, więc spartaczyło robotę. Piach w trybach sprawił, że po ostatnim potężnym uderzeniu bóstwo rozpadło się, pozostając jedynie widmową mgławicą a z zębatek boskiego mechanizmu wyłoniły się pierwsi Vor, coraz mniej mechaniczni a bardziej ludzcy. Vor, znany również jako Doskonały Boski Mechanizm, jest pierwotnym zewnętrznym bóstwem i stworzycielem świata, występującym pod różnymi nazwami we wszystkich religiach Nuln. Vor przedstawiany jest w mitach jako nieświadomy bóg maszyna kujący idealną sferę, będącą sumą wszyskich możliwości, z racji czego jego udeżenia nie mogły mieć wpływu na jej kształt. Pal, zwany również jako Głos Z Tyłu Głowy lub Pierwszy Szept, jest Głos z tyłu głowy, pierwszy szept Valad Ordil Rah Parov - odpowiedzialny za stworzenie morza gwiazd, które miało zapobiec umieraniu Vor Adom L Krur / Kryr / Kror Harad ############################# Bóg niewiary i niedowiarków - swoją manę czerpie z braku wiary w coś, niedowierzania, nieufności i podejrzliwości. Po strąceniu go do Nuln nie wierzył w to, że inni Vorgo zdradzili - za wszelką cenę chciał wrócić do swoich braci i sióstr, stał się więc ich wielkim prorokiem, uważanym za żywego świętego. Używszy całej swojej mocy spróbował wrócić do Vorpalu co skończyło się niepowodzeniem i wyrzuciło go do królestwa pomiędzy, które stało się jego domeną. Z racji, że żywi się brakiem wiary, działa za każdym razem, gdy zakłucona zostaje równowaga pomiędzy Vor i Mar. Z tego powodu mylnie uznawany jest za bóstwo opiekuńcze ludzi. Pomimo jego wielkiej mocy, nie zawsze jest w stanie zapobiegać kataklizmom wywoływanym przez walczące bóstwa. Za jego sprawą przywołany z kosmicznej otchłani został Gargant, dzięki któremu udało mu się zapobiec kompletnemu wybiciu Marów i wymazać z umysłów ludzi pamięć o magii, czarach i ziemskich bóstwach. Konsekwencją teg Jest dzieckiem tricksterów ############################# Davikaj, bóg ukrytej prawdy - posiada on pierwotny skrypt życia, według którego działać mieli ludzie, zanim otrzymali wolną wolę. Czerpie on moc z utrzymujących się sekretów, rzeczy które pozostają ukryte, ignorancji i podążania ludzi za kartami skryptu. Jest zawziętym przeciwnikiem technologii i odkryć naukowych. Za czasów swojej potęgi naszpikował Null stworzeniami mającymi ukrywać jej sekrety przed tymi, którzy byliby na tyle głupi by ich szukać, jednakże gdy istoty zostały obdarzone intelektem, stracił nad nimi kontrolę. Kiedy nowa rzecz ma zostać odkryta i jego wola złamana, jego gniew sprawia, że Ci o słabszych umysłach, barbarzyńcy i dzikie bestie wzmagają swoją aktywność. ########################### Bóg który stał się wszystkimi atomami w momencie gdy umarł w morzu gwiazd. Część jego ciała rozleciała się po kosmosie. ################################### Bóg zazdrości i pożądania - Null objawiła mu się jako najpiękniejsza istota, której pragnął tak bardzo, że spłonął w morzu gwiazd by móc się z nią połączyć. Jego rządza przeszła na Null, która zaczęła łapczywie przyciągać wszystko w swoim kierunku a w jej wnętrzu narodził się głód. SHE is the goddess of all fine arts and crafts, including the finest art of lovecraft. She is the patron vora of lovers, artists and narcists. SHE gave humans the gift of artistic creativity so that they could create magnificent artworks of her as there was no thing she loved more than herself. While she whispered her words of inspiration to their ears she waved her arms commanding the sculptors to sculpt, painters to paint and writers to write. HE tricked her with his flatterous words into believing that he wants to devote his divinity to praise her beauty. Vane as she was she agreed to recieve a gift of the finest art from him. As they colluded for days and night endlessly she, being less endure than him, fell asleep completely unconcious. HE then kissed her wrist speaking the traiterous words and bit her whole hand off. After that event humans were left with one functional and one disfunctional arm. Aside from the supreme artistic and lovemaking skills SHE grants her finest followers with the gift of ambidexteriousity, the long lost talent of the old archartists. #################################################################### Złe duchy poukrywały się w ciałach ludzi. Bogowie chcieli usunąć z nich duchy, by Ci przestali mieć wolną wolę. Zaczęli wyciągać duchy z ciał przez usta lecz >jakiś vor< im przeszkodził. W ten sposób ludzie otrzymali język, którym złe duchy mogły się posługiwać.